


Wait For Something More

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter party, M/M, Modern AU, Pool Party, slow burn kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: Laf would always take every opportunity that he could to show off in every possible setting. His favorite way to do so was to throw extravagant pool parties every time the weather was good enough. Never would he admit, though, that all of this was done in an attempt to get the attention of someone that he was beginning to feel a little bit of an infatuation towards.





	Wait For Something More

Laf would always take every opportunity that he could to show off in every possible setting. His favorite way to do so was to throw extravagant pool parties every time the weather was good enough. Never would he admit, though, that all of this was done in an attempt to get the attention of someone that he was beginning to feel a little bit of an infatuation towards. 

Since he had moved to America in the middle of what those stateside would call their “Freshman Year”, he had found himself always staring at one boy in every class they had together. He was on a constant quest, it seemed, to impress this strange boy, this lone wolf. He had at least managed to strike a sizable friendship with him when they were both at school at least. He didn’t seem to care much for communication outside of school, but they always worked together when they were in the same class, whenever the opportunity presented itself. 

Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette and Charles Lee. 

A surprising academic force, really, considering the one barely spoke a lick of English when he first arrived. 

Since day one, Laf had been completely infatuated with Lee, and now, three years later, he was still trying his damndest to get the other to show any sort of interest in him. There were flickers there, and his friends had always told him such, but he had never seen it himself. He trusted his friends, sure, but when Charles had denied the invitation to every single one of Laf’s parties, when he had nearly gone out of his way not to see him outside of classes--not even at lunch!--Laf couldn’t help but think the worst. 

Ever hopeful, though, Laf had sent an invitation for his pool party the Saturday before Easter. The weather was supposed to be absolutely lovely, and it very well may have been one of the last opportunities he would have to throw a large party in high school. Maybe, just maybe this would be the one that he finally came to. 

He tried not to think much of it, never looked at the Facebook RSVPs. Let John handle all of that. Occasionally, John would send him a screencap of just the numbers, every couple of days until they had to go shop for the event. 

Laf handled most of that, John just came along mostly for company, to keep Laf from checking the RSVP list. Laf had, thankfully, long since realized that the drinking age in America was in fact higher than it was in France, and he no longer argued with the store keepers when they refused to sell him alcohol on those grounds. John had thought it was hilarious the first time, but after that it was just embarrassing. He had grown out of it after about a year of attempted bartering, and John laughing at him every time. 

But now, now they were good. Laf didn’t try anything, just went on with his preparations. Bags of chips, assorted candies, sodas, a couple cases of bottled waters, snack trays… He held no bars when he bought snacks, and that was one of the reasons everyone loved Lafayette parties so much. Free food, great company, and a safe atmosphere. It was just _nice_. Everything was always safe when Laf was in charge, and his guests were definitely grateful for that. 

The party was almost ready, everything was ready, and John was already in the pool. Alex was lounging in the shade with a book, reluctantly stripped down just to his swim trunks, and Hercules was organizing and reorganizing the snack bar. Laf paced about anxiously, a certain something and _someone_ on his mind that he was trying to forget about with each step. John finally heaved himself out of the pool, stretched his arms over his head and shook some of the water off of himself before he joined Laf at his side.

“Hey, cool down, man.” He said softly, rubbed Laf’s back. “You gonna be alright?” 

Laf looked fried, honestly, deflated a little and leaned back into John’s touch. “What if he does not come, bijou?” He looked up, knit his brows. 

_Oh,_ John bit his lip. That again. 

“Hon. Honey. Shh…” He rubbed his back, kissed the tip of Laf’s nose. The two had always been incredibly close, the contact was nothing new. “He’ll be here, and, you know, if he isn’t? Then fuck him. You deserve better if he won’t even try, you know that?” John prodded at his side, smiled a little. “Now come on, Laf. Put on the charm. Your guests are about to get here and everything is going to be okay. This is going to be okay. Just… _Smile_. Deep breaths. You’ll be alright. What’s meant to be is gonna happen.” Surely nothing John would have said on his own free will, but he knew it would help Lafayette relax, and that’s all they really needed in that moment. 

So the Frenchman followed his advice; deep breath, in and out. Shake out the stress. _Smile_.

Then came the guests. 

With a bright grin and an excited hum, he greeted all of his guests and flitted around the yard, taking bags and sweaters into the coat closet, pointed the way to the bowl on the snack table for everyone to put their phones, provided they wanted to get in the pool. Assured that Hercules would stand watch and nothing would happen to whatever was in that bowl. 

Everyone smiled, greeted Laf with equalled enthusiasm, happy to be out for the weekend, in the sun and in the water, with good company. 

Half an hour in, all the RSVPs and a few stragglers along without invitation (as to be expected at any party, really) had flooded in. Everything was nice. Relaxed. He smiled bright and held conversation with whoever seemed to want it, always a good host, always a smile. But he was distracted, anyone could see it. Tried to hide it, but it was there. 

An emptiness in his eyes, a vagueness in expression. Flitting gaze, distraction rather than immediate response, but he played it off.

Always played it off, always a good actor. 

Only his closest friends could see through it, knew he was bouncing on his toes anxiously waiting for Lee to arrive. 

When it happened, Laf wasn’t even looking. 

Curled up in the hammock in the shade, draped carelessly on Alexander trying to get him to join the festivities. He had a feeling it was futile, but he was trying, damnit, and isn’t that all that really mattered? 

Alex was thankful for the distraction, the sudden arrival of an awkward looking senior, thick rimmed Ray Ban sunglasses perched on his nose, sunhat precariously balanced on the top of his head, would be easily swept away by the slightest breeze. Loose fitting basketball tank, arm holes cut to his mid-torso, and hideously bright floral board shorts hanging low on his hips. Towel over his shoulder, copy of one of the many volumes of _The Complete Writings of Carl Jung_ in hand. Birkenstocks toed off under the snack table with everyone else’s shoes. 

He looked out of place, needless to say, but Alex took the opportunity to distract Lafayette.

“Hey, french fry.” He murmured, nudged Laf’s belly. “Go get your man.” 

Laf perked up, eyes glimmering before he launched out of the hammock with such a force that he flipped Alex out of it, tossed him into the grass with a loud and pained _**oof**_. Laf fumbled, shot back an apology, skidded to a stop in front of Charles, towered over him. 

“Hi. You came.” He said, almost breathless. 

Charles looked up, Laf couldn’t see his eyes behind the sunglasses. “Yeah. Yeah, uh. I actually got the day off of work.” He seemed nervous, it was obvious that social functions like this--well, like _any_ social function, really--weren’t his thing, so Laf was positively elated that the other would come. 

“It means the world that you would come spend the day with us, Charles.” Laf said, his voice sweet and soft. No ironic stabs, no jest, just pure and unadulterated care, adoration. 

Charles didn’t seem to understand, apparently unused to such genuine treatment. He knit his brow a little, fumbled with his words and just stuck out his hand. Awkward, socially disconnected. “It’s good to see you.”

Laf didn’t know what to do. Just stared for a moment, wide eyed, then grasped his hand, shook it quickly. Any contact was good contact, he supposed. The flush in his cheeks didn’t subside as he saw one rising on Charles. _How cute._

As soon as he could weasel himself away, Charles did. Found a nice seat in the sun by the pool, flipped his book open, and started reading about some probably wrong psychology some old dead white dude thought was right. Ah, what a brilliant way to spend a Saturday.

The party was calmer than he had expected it to be, and surprisingly enough, he relaxed rather well. His book ended up tucked underneath his hat at some point, and he stood to stretch, actually enjoying the sun. He padded barefoot to the edge of the pool, actually considering going into the water for a moment. No one was really in at the moment, just sitting along the sides with their feet dangled in, so he wouldn’t feel too odd. 

No unwanted contact.

He turned on his heel, hands going to grab the back of his shirt and tug it over his head, when he was met full force by a dark blur and was shoved into the water. He barely heard the familiar French lilt screech his name before he was thrown into the deep end of the pool. 

_Goddamnit_. 

He fumbled to try and swim to the surface, but with the wind knocked forcefully out of him, he was struggling to regain himself far more than he should have been. His heart was racing as it was, but as he felt himself sinking deeper into the water, he felt like it was hopeless. The struggles to reach the surface weren’t doing him much good. 

Then, strong arms from behind him, tugging him to the surface. Heaving him onto the patio, then scrambling to get beside him. “Give him space!” There was that voice again. He knit his brows and curled up a bit, on his side, coughed. Gasped for the oxygen that had been shoved out of him. 

_Shit_ , this is why he never left the house. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to--” A different voice. Someone bigger, deeper… Mulligan? Probably Mulligan. He ignored it, heard Lafayette hiss at him to quit. Forced his own eyes open and looked up at the man hovering, now blocking the sunlight from his friend. 

“Charles, are you alright?”

He sounded so sincere… 

Lee knit his brow tight again and coughed a few more times, the bitter taste of chlorine settling on his tongue whenever he would cough little bits of water away. “I think I should leave.” 

“Please, can I take inside and make sure okay?” Laf was panicked, his English was slipping. A tinge of guilt shot through Charles, and he reluctantly nodded, offering his hand to help the shorter boy to his feet. Charles was reluctant to accept the help, but finally took his hand, let Laf lift him to his feet. 

Hercules draped a towel over his shoulder as Laf took him inside, didn’t seem to care about the water getting on the hardwood floor. His belongings were left on the kitchen counter, and Herc shot an apologetic look their way before going back outside to assure everyone that everything would be okay. 

Soon enough, Laf had Charles propped up on the bathroom counter, still fretting as he looked him over for any sort of injury, pleased not to find any. There was an awkward silence settled between them until Charles finally cleared his throat and asked, “What the hell happened?” 

“What--Oh. Oh, yes, ah. Hercules and I.. How do you say, um…” He knit his brow, thought of it for a moment longer. “ _Joeur aux combats?_ ” When Lee didn’t seem to respond, Laf huffed, knit his brow. “Fake, um--” He held his fists up in a defensive position.

“Play fighting. Wrestling.” Charles supplied softly. Laf nodded quickly. 

“Ah, oui. We did not see you at the edge of the pool, and we were trying to toss one another in.” He felt embarrassed explaining it, but it was definitely better than just letting Charles leave. He was certain of that. “We did not mean to hurt you or startle you, and… I… I understand if you would prefer to leave, but it would mean worlds if you would stay.” 

Hesitation flashed over his face, but he softened. He knew that Laf didn’t mean any harm, and when he was faced with those big dark puppy-dog eyes, well… Who was he to deny anything? 

“Alright. I’ll stay, I… Just need to stay inside for a bit.” He insisted lightly. Laf nodded and sat on the floor across from him. 

“I really am sorry, I did not mean--”

“No, you’re alright. It’s.. It was a mistake. You didn’t mean any harm. You’re okay.” Charles nodded, warily moved to sit on the floor across from Laf, his back against the sink cabinets. They were both still dripping wet, the water pooling under them on the tile. Charles hesitated again, reached over and carefully placed his hand on top of Lafayette’s. 

Laf looked up, eyes shimmering a little. Confused, yet soft, inviting whatever might happen next. Nothing came though, not immediately. Charles just kept their hands together. He was sure that outside of Laf pulling him from the pool, this was the most contact they had ever had. He was sure, too, that he didn’t want it to stop. 

They sat like that for some time, until they had dried considerably, mostly just their hair and trunks retaining the pool water, and Laf finally broke the oddly comfortable silence. 

“Would you like me to get you a drink? Maybe some snacks?” He offered, smile warm on his lips. Charles nodded, fumbled to his feet to offer Laf his hand, returned the favor from before. They wandered side by side out of the bathroom, into the kitchen. Laf plated something up for them to share, poured them each a drink into some stupid cartoony Easter cups, covered in painted eggs and bunny rabbits. Charles laughed softly at the absurdity of the whole thing. Laf just grinned, held the cup out to him until he took it and sipped at the contents. 

Another comfortable silence fell between them as they snacked on the junk food, and a few moments after their plate had been cleared, and their cups cast aside, Charles grabbed his belongings. “I really should get going, I need to finish that essay Seabury assigned us last week. Thanks for inviting me.” He didn’t wait for a response, though. He just stepped forward and kissed Laf’s cheeks, mere centimeters away from the corner of his lips, and walked out of the house. 

Laf stood in the kitchen, shell-shocked for a short moment before he scrambled out the front door, hearts glimmering in his eyes. “Charles!” He called out, skidding to a halt in the front lawn just feet behind him. When the other spun around to look at him, his cheeks were flushed dark, embarrassed that he had been so forward with someone who was, in his eyes, _lightyears_ out of his league. 

Gentle hands, large and soft, took Charles’ shoulders and pulled him closer. He didn’t know what to say, so he just surrendered himself to the feeling of Lafayette’s lips on his own, plush and inviting, yet a bit awkward. Leaned into it just gently before they both broke away and just stared at one another. 

_Wow._

“Perhaps,” Laf began, voice gentle. They were still tight on one another, their noses brushing. “Perhaps we can try to spend time together outside of school again. Without a party.” 

“Or a pool.” Lee quipped, but a bright smile has crossed his lips. 

Lafayette laughed brightly, rested their foreheads together without even thinking. “Oui. Or a pool.” 

They stayed in silence for just a few more seconds, Charles softening enough to rest his hands delicately on Laf’s hips. “You know,” He hummed, looked into his eyes. “I think I would like that. I’ll see you in class.” 

As Charles made his leave back to his car, both of the boys could feel their hearts skipping beats. What had turned into a complete disaster had repaired itself into something that even Charles and his linguistic prowess couldn’t find words for. As he drove himself home, he felt warm, giddy. 

He couldn’t wait to see Lafayette again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, this was prompted by someone in the discord chat, hah. Not my usual but a nice change of pace. the chat has given me a new appreciation of charles lee, what a dumb baby. 
> 
> until next time, hopefully with some LafLams,   
> -krys


End file.
